Seeking Stars
by Miniflip999
Summary: Lestrade is the new Detective Inspector. Sherlock is bored. The Doctor pops in to say hello. Whenever did Lestrade know the Doctor? Well, Lestrade doesn't seem to mind the unexpected visit.


**AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. This is another installment of the _Wholock Chronicles_. I've been kind of busy lately, mainly with school (though I have had a bunch of other things on my mind). That's really my only excuse (yeah, great excuse, I know). Not to worry, I'm already half done with the next Wholock fic anyway. **

**Oh yeah, these fics won't be in order at all. So if you're confused about the order, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either _Doctor Who _or _Sherlock_.**

* * *

When Sherlock finds out Lestrade knows the Doctor, it comes as a surprise. It never _does_ cross his mind that the other would interact with a time travelling alien, let alone believe it.

Sherlock is in Lestrade's new office. He has been promoted to Detective Inspector very recently and is already very used to the position. He makes very good use of it as well, unlike past Detective Inspectors who had inhabited the office. Sherlock is proud of Lestrade, though he isn't keen on working with people such as Anderson and doesn't exactly show how proud he is of the older man. At this moment in time, Sherlock is bothering Lestrade about letting him in on the most recent case—or at least going through the cold case files for something to do.

"Lestrade, I'm _bored_. Can't you just… really quickly, go through and pull something up for me? It can't possibly take that long. You're not that incompetent."

Lestrade is reaching that point where he will throw everyone out of the office and snap at even his own team if they enter. These instances are very rare, as Lestrade is always composed and level headed, as far as Sherlock has seen. Then again, perhaps he hasn't seen everything. The DI puts down his pen and massages his temples.

"Sherlock," he begins, voice deliberately slow and stern, as though he is scolding a child (and if one asks, Lestrade would say it is because he is dealing with one). "Go stand or sit in the corner and _shut up_, will you? Once I finish this paperwork, which may _never_ happen at this rate, I'll look through the old case files and find you something do to. But until then, leave me in peace, yeah? Is that really too much to ask, even of you?"

Sherlock can tell that Lestrade is expecting him to answer 'yes, it is too much to ask', but instead stays silent to spite and perhaps surprise him. The DI's eyebrows rise when Sherlock complies with the request by keeping out of the way and not saying a word. The expression Lestrade is pulling amuses him.

About ten minutes go by before the door is thrown open and a tall man with bright brown eyes, hair like a bird's nest, a tan complexion, and a brown long coat strides in. He is followed by a rosy cheeked blonde girl wearing sweats and a blue jacket. He hears Lestrade's quiet groan. He takes that Lestrade knows this man and the visit is unwanted. Donovan is yelling at the man: something about not being allowed to enter the room. Sherlock smirks in amusement when the newcomer ignores Donovan.

"Inspector Lestrade!" the man cries cheerfully, giving the office a glance around. "No, you're _Detective _Inspector now! I knew you'd do it; didn't I tell him, Rose?"

Rose nods and waves to Lestrade in a calmer manner. "How're you holding up, Inspector? Last time we saw you, you were tracking down a serial killer, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Lestrade replies in a nonchalant manner. "Thank god that got cleared up." He pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

Sherlock recognizes the new man and his companion. Many times now he has encountered the Doctor and his blonde companion, Rose. The fact that Lestrade knows them, however, surprises him.

From Rose, he can deduce much of her life, from her low paying job to the fact that she lived with her mother until recently when she started to travel with this man. From the Doctor, however, Sherlock fails to deduce anything at all, per usual. He frowns, put off by the fact he can't read the man like he can others. All that comes up is a big blank. It still annoys him, despite years having gone by since they'd first met—he can still never tell what the Doctor's been up to or what his habits are.

"Oh, Sherlock!" the Doctor greets with enthusiasm. He grins at Sherlock, and then turns to address Lestrade. "So how'd you manage not to give up, Greg? On getting him clean, that is. I figured if anyone would be able to do it, it'd be you, because I knew you were meant for something extraordinary, but still, it takes a good man to get Sherlock to clean up his act!"

Greg? Who on earth is Greg? Sherlock doesn't bother asking.

Lestrade shrugs. "Took a while, yeah, but it probably helped that you paid a few visits, even if this one was knocked out cold most of the times." Lestrade then frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "Doctor, you're not gonna be here long, are you? I've really got to get this work done." He gestures to the unnecessarily large stack of papers still sitting on his desk, not even half way done thanks to Sherlock's pestering.

But the Doctor is quick in his reply, much to Lestrade's surprise. "Really? I was hoping you'd tag along with Rose and me to this new planet. You'd really like it, I think. You can see the _whole_ Milky Way galaxy during the night!" he exclaims, putting an arm around Lestrade's shoulders and moving him towards the window. He raises a hand to the sky, as though he is presenting a masterpiece to Lestrade.

Lestrade sighs, shrugs the other off, returns to his desk, and leans his head on his fist. "I dunno, Doctor. I have too much to do right now, really."

"Oh come _on_," the Doctor tries to persuade the DI. But he is failing and Sherlock can't suppress his smirk. "I promise we'll get you back here not even an hour after we leave! Maybe even only seconds!" Lestrade looks as though he might accept the offer. He is contemplating it, if the neutral expression on his features gives away anything to Sherlock. The DI is casting glances between the files and the Doctor.

"No," he says at last, ignoring the way the Doctor's face falls. The Doctor is making some sort of puppy face to Lestrade, who does his best to pretend it's not there. Sherlock quirks an eyebrow.

Finally, Lestrade gives in with a sigh. "Alright, fine." Sherlock feels a smile worming its way onto his face. "But we're taking _him_ with us, since I don't trust him here alone." Sherlock's smile promptly reverts to the neutral expression he had been wearing earlier.

The way the Doctor's face positively beams could rival the sun in brightness. "Brilliant! Yes, that'd be perfect! Come on you two, we haven't a moment to waste!" He and Rose flee the office into the janitor's closet, where the TARDIS is patiently waiting.

Sherlock turns on Lestrade as soon as the Doctor is out of the room. "Why do I have to go with you? I'm perfectly capable of staying out of trouble, if that is what you're sure I'll get into. I'll be fine on my own. I will not have you three babysitting me. Besides, space is boring. It won't help me with anything, so I don't need to go," he says with contempt, turning his nose up with a quirk of his chin.

Lestrade rolls his eyes. "I'm not leaving you here. God knows what complaints Donovan and Anderson will have," he says in a low voice that implies 'You're not getting out of this one'.

Sherlock lets out a huff of contempt. "You can't make me."

Lestrade grins, with what Sherlock detects as a hint of mischievousness. "Watch me."

In the end, Sherlock is glad he went. It was fun; he got to try his hand at solving the murder of an alien princess (which he succeeded at), and they were all nearly hunted to death. All in all, Sherlock would call it a successful day.

In fact, Lestrade is happy he had agreed to going. He ended up with a number of good pictures. Though he isn't too pleased that the Doctor got him back two hours later than he had promised. Lestrade chewing the Doctor out is fun to watch, Sherlock decides, so he does nothing to stop them. Besides, one can't have everything.


End file.
